Wherever You Will Go
by kirin-saga
Summary: A collection of ObiKaka oneshots. Shounenai. Various ratings.
1. Nuzzle

**Title: Nuzzle  
Author: Cheysuli Night  
Pairing: Obito/Kakashi  
Fandom: Naruto  
Theme: 73. Photograph  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
Dedication: For Dukesamcules over on DeviantArt as it was her pic _OBIKAKAAAAA_ that inspired this.  
**

* * *

**  
**

**  
**

"This is nice."

Kakashi just grunted, glaring away from Obito towards the trees. He didn't know how Obito had talked him into this little outing - though it might have had something to do with Obito threatening to tell Sensei about the book Kakashi had gotten from Jiraiya - but despite his attempts, he _was_ enjoying himself just sitting here with his... friend. Not that he was actually going to let anyone _know_ he was enjoying himself.

"It would be even _nicer_ if you took off your mask."

Kakashi, more for appearance than anything, turned his glare to the dark haired boy lying sprawled on the grass next to him. "No," he growled before returning his gaze to the lengthening shadows of the trees that for one moment looked as if they held more than wildlife.

Obito laughed and pushed himself up a sitting positions, draping his arm across the shoulders of the boy who sat next to him. "Come _on, _'Kashi! I've seen your face before!" Obito leered at him and Kakashi, once again, was very grateful for the mask.

Obito couldn't see him blush as long as he wore the mask.

Kakashi shook his head and turned away from Obito... but he didn't dislodge Obito's arm so the older boy figured Kakashi couldn't be _too_ upset with him. Obito thought for a long moment, letting Kakashi brood in peace, before smirking and reaching up and around Kakashi to yank his mask down.

Kakashi blinked as the cool evening air suddenly hit his face and although he wasn't truly upset, he turned to yell at Obito anyways.

Obito took that moment to pull Kakashi against him. "Aww, come on, Kakashi," he soothed as he ran his hands down Kakashi's arms and gave Kakashi a small kiss on his temple in apology. "You know you're not mad."

Kakashi pouted and turned away again when Obito's arms settled around his waist. Like Obito had said, he wasn't angry but it was the principle of the thing. However, he didn't yell and squirm away like he thought he should, instead focusing on the shadows that seemed to be... waving?

Kakashi frowned in confusion and was about to get up and investigate when Obito started to... _what _was he doing? Despite himself, Kakashi relaxed and turned back to Obito, looking up at him with a still vaguely confused expression and a faint blush staining his cheeks. He was about to ask Obito why he was... _nuzzling_... when a sudden _bright light _lit up the area.

Kakashi shied back against Obito, reaching up in an attempt to rub the afterimages from his eyes while listening to Obito as the other boy cursed quietly about "stupid girls forgetting to turn off the flash."

On some level, Kakashi had been aware of Rin's presence in the trees but, recognizing her as a non-threat, that awareness had not made it to his conscious mind. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not; despite what his teammates thought, he didn't _mind _having his picture taken. Although considering how much his eyes were now hurting, both she and Obito had to _die_ for the flash alone.

"You're... not mad, are you you?"

Kakashi squinted up at Obito, only now realizing he had curled against the other boy, and tried to bring Obito's worried and slightly frightened face into focus. Not really wanting to move and not willing to put forth the effort to hide that fact, he settled back against him. "I can kill her... and _you_ tomorrow. Though if you move, I suppose I could kill you _now._"

Obito gave him a shaky smile before hesitantly tightening his arms around Kakashi's waist, letting the slightly younger boy lean against him as he tried to see Rin in the trees. Though Obito suspected the girl had run before the light from the flash had even faded. Smart girl... though really really stupid for forgetting to turn the flash off.

"Obito?"

Blinking, Obito looked down into amused eyes. "... yes?"

Kakashi smiled. "You know, if you wanted a picture, you could have asked."

Obito stared for a few moments before he started laughing. "I didn't even think of that," he mumbled, burying his face his Kakashi's shoulder. "Don't know why, but I didn't."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and reached up to lightly smack Obito on the head. "Idiot." This caused Obito to laugh harder and Kakashi left him alone for a few minutes, only slightly annoyed with how the laughter was making Obito's body shake behind him. "I'm still going to have to kill you, though."

Obito finally stopped laughing.


	2. Page 67

**Title: Page 67  
Author: Cheysuli Night  
Pairing: Obito/Kakashi  
Fandom: Naruto  
Theme: 82. Things you find in a book  
Rating: R (just in case)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
Summary: Semi-AU. Teenage Kakashi and Obito discuss literature.  
A/N: The n key on my keyboard doesn't always work so if I've overlooked a typo, let me know.  
A/N2: I'm not really satisfied with the ending. Seems rushed, like it could have gone on longer but when I tried to make it longer, it felt as if I was just dragging it out.  
**

* * *

**  
**

"No, Kakashi, we are _not_ trying whatever they're doing on page 67."

Kakashi pouted and lowered his book, staring wide-eyed at Obito who was trying very hard not to look at him. "Why _not_?" Kakashi didn't whine. Really, he didn't; but Obito had _promised _to try at least _one_ of these. It was why Kakashi had gone to the trouble of steal- borrow- ok, _stealing _the book from their former Sensei and current Hokage. It was a good book, too. It had step by step instructions and pictures. _Pictures. _How could Obito not want to try _any _of these?

Obito glared at his left foot, trying to will his blush away and trying very, _very _hard not to stare at the picture - and oh, god it was a _photograph_!- of the very, very naked couple wrapped around each other and couldn't Kakashi at least _close _the book? _Where _had he gotten that book anyways? Kakashi was only seventeen and you had to be eighteen to buy things like that. And _Obito_ certainly hadn't bought it for him.

This... led to a very disturbing thought. _//Who is buying my boyfriend __**porn**_Obito almost growled and turned to yell at Kakashi. Unfortunately for Obito's sensitive - prudish, Kakashi would say - eyes, Kakashi chose that moment to flip the page to a different, far more graphic and slightly painful looking photo and gave Obito a hopeful look. Obito choked. "Not that one either!"

Kakashi gave him a rather adorable kicked puppy look and held the book a bit higher, as if seeing it from a different angle would make it seem more attractive to the older boy. "What's wrong with this one?"

Obito floundered for a second, not knowing if he should make an attempt to get the porn away from his young, innocent boyfriend or if he should simply escape while he could and hope that Kakashi forgot all about this by the time Obito came home. Knowing how good Kakashi's memory was, Obito opted for choice number one and _leapt_ for the book...

... and crashed face first onto the hard wooden floor when a startled Kakashi jumped back out of the way, staring in wide-eyed confusion as Obito lay in a pitiful, moaning heap on the floor. Kakashi frowned and, finally _finally_ closing the thick book, poked Obito's writhing form with his toe. "Obito, are you ok?" Obito just continued to twitch and, concerned, Kakashi plopped onto the floor next to the older boy and sat the book in his lap. He watched as Obito attempted to straighten himself out, occasionally reaching out to helpfully poke at Obito's burning face. "Are you sick?" he asked innocently, not really understanding what was so bad about the book that it would put Obito in such a state. So obviously something else _must _be wrong. "Do you want me to get Rin?"

By this point, Obito was seriously wishing the earth would open up and swallow him and was frantically searching his mind for the correct seals needed to accomplish such a feat. And he would have continued his search until he remembered or until Kakashi grew bored and wandered off - whichever came first - if he hadn't heard the younger boy's worried questions.The sudden image of Rin pointing and laughing at him while Kakashi stood off to the side and watched in confusion somehow managed to give him the strength needed to get up off the floor and dust himself off. That or the knowledge that as soon as she was done laughing, Rin would explain to Kakashi _why _she was laughing because the boy certainly wouldn't get the joke without help - and really, how is it possible that such a kick-ass and perverted ninja could be so clueless about certain things? Obito had lost count of how many times he had attempted to teach Kakashi that for most people, the talk of sex was an embarrassing and aneurysm inducing subject. Obito doubted the boy would ever learn, but at least Kakashi had finally stopped talking about it in public.

Remembering - or rather, trying _not _to - all the times when Kakashi would just say whatever was on his mind regardless of the company - even if said company was the Hokage - Obito glared down at Kakashi, who was still on the floor and who once again was flipping through the horrifying book. Needless to say, Kakashi failed to notice the glare.

Obito sighed and looked at the page Kakashi had stopped at, trying very very hard not to freak out again - his pride couldn't take it. Obito blushed as his mind decided to substitute him and Kakashi for the two models. Cursing his imagination - and clenching his fists to keep from reaching down to grab his boyfriend - Obito suddenly noticed something that he was pretty sure Kakashi wasn't taking into consideration. "Uh, Kakashi?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi blinked up at him, his hand absentmindedly stroking along the photo. "Want to try this one?" he asked, looking back at the instructions. "We need rope and a bar... and some more pillows."

Trying not to listen as Kakashi continued mumbling to himself, Obito frantically shook his head. "No, no. That's not it!" Kakashi looked back up at him and Obito forced himself to ignore his disappointment and continue what he was saying. "It's just that..."

Kakashi cocked his head, waiting patiently.

Obito waved his hands at the book. "You can't bend like that!" He crossed his arms and grinned, confident he had won finally... until Kakashi smiled. Then he felt like a doomed man on his way to the gallows.

"Sure I can!" Kakashi chirped. _Chirped. _Obito was beginning to truly feel scared now. "Want to see?"

Obito tried to stop him, truly he did. But Kakashi had always been faster than him and with ninja quickness was soon doing... something. Obito stared.

On the plus side, he no longer had enough blood above the waist to blush.

It wasn't until early the next morning that Obito realized he had forgotten to ask Kakashi where he had gotten the book. By then, though, he no longer cared.


	3. Pretty Please?

**Title: Pretty Please?  
Author: Cheysuli Night  
Pairing: Obito/Kakashi  
Fandom: Naruto  
Rating: PG (it has a curse word or two so while I think it's G, I raised the rating to PG to be safe).  
Theme: 88. Shopping  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
xxxxxxxxxx**

"What about these?"

Obito looked up from the jelly bean bins he had been going through and glanced over at Kakashi, who smiled and held up a box of... "I'm not buying chocolate," he said, glaring at the truffles Kakashi was trying to hand him.

Kakashi pouted and hugged the box to his chest. "Why _not_?" he whined, giving Obito his best hurt puppy look. Under any other circumstance, Obito would have caved right then and there.

But it wasn't any other circumstance. This was _chocolate_. "Because," Obito began, reaching out to pry the box out of his boyfriend's arms and place it back on the shelf. "If I buy it, you'll _eat _it and you're _allergic_ to chocolate." He crossed his arms and glared at Kakashi. "Do you _want _to end up in the hospital again?"

Kakashi glowered but silently admitted he had a point. Anaphylactic shock was _not _fun and he knew Obito still blamed himself for that incident even though Obito hadn't known about his allergy at the time. Kakashi had... _forgotten _to tell him and as he stood here, in Konoha's largest candy store, he remembered why.

Obito sighed as he saw Kakashi stare longingly at all the chocolate on the shelf. It really wasn't fair that the one type of candy Kakashi actually _liked _was the one he couldn't have. "I think they have carob," he offered, gesturing towards the aisle that held what Obito called the 'non-candy' candy, all the sugar free junk... and the fake chocolate. "I know dogs are allergic to chocolate and _they _can have carob... so I guess you can too."

Kakashi sighed and nodded as he watched Obito quickly finish bagging up his jellybeans - two bags of toasted marshmellow ones and a bag of lemon - before heading down the non-candy candy aisle, not looking back as he expected Kakashi to follow him.

Kakashi, however, was thinking about what Obito had just said, about dogs. He didn't really mind that Obito had compared him to an animal; he liked dogs. But now that he had dogs on his mind, he remembered there was a new pet store across the street. He could see the shop from here where he stood near the doors of the candy store... and he could see puppies tumbling around their play area by the window and surely Obito wouldn't mind if he just went to look?

Glancing over to where he had last seen the older boy, Kakashi nodded and made his way out of the store. Obito was surrounded by candy; Kakashi doubted he'd notice his absence.

xxxxxxxxxx

Obito _did _eventually notice Kakashi absence, though ten minutes later as he was walking to the checkout counter. Blinking curiously, he glanced around in confusion as he sat his bags of candy - his jellybeans and Kakashi's carob covered pretzels - on the counter and fished around in his pocket for his wad of money.

"Looking for your friend?" the elderly clerk asked as he rang up Obito's items. "He left a few minutes ago."

Obito sighed, shaking his head. It wouldn't be the first time Kakashi had gotten bored and wandered off while shopping. He'd just buy what he wanted and leave and Obito would find him a few stores over. _//Wait... buy what he wanted...//_ Obito paled and looked worriedly up at the man. "He didn't buy any chocolate, did he?" he asked, frantically.

The man smiled reassuringly and took the money the teenager had absentmindedly handed him. "Don't worry," he said while handing Obito his change and pointing at a thick book. "Yondaime-sama came in one day with your friend and I overheard them arguing about the boy's allergy. Gave me the idea to start keeping a record of my customers: who's allergic to this; who's not allowed to have that. Prevents a lot of problems."

Obito practically deflated with relief. "Thank god; I was afraid he'd try to sneak some by me."

The man nodded and placed Obito's candy in a paper bag for easy carrying. "He knows I won't let him buy any," he said as he handed Obito the bag. "I saw him go across the street, by the way, to that new pet shop."

Hearing this, Obito paled again as he remembered the few times they had come across pet shops while on missions with Rin and their Sensei. And all the arguments that resulted in them avoiding any pet related stores. Grabbing the bag, he quickly thanked the man and raced out of the store. _//We are __**not**__ going home with a puppy!//_

xxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi smiled as the puppy squirmed and play-growled in front of him, trying to tug the rope toy out of his hands. Of all the puppies that were in the pen, this little guy, one of the youngest at only six weeks, was the one who drew his attention the most.

He wasn't as adorable as the ones who were attracting everyone else, more ugly than cute. Or, as Kakashi had put it when approached by one of the workers, so ugly he was cute. The woman had smiled at that and had allowed Kakashi to take the puppy to one of the visiting areas where he could get to know the ugly-cute pup better.

This was where Obito found him, sitting on the cold floor and playing tug-of-war with the ugliest puppy Obito had ever seen. Obito stared incredulously at the dog as it dropped the rope and tried to crawl inside Kakashi's clothes. Obviously, it also thought the floor was cold. That or it was a little pervert. Obito sighed, already knowing where this was leading. "No."

Kakashi pouted up at him, digging the puppy out from under his shirt and holding him in his arms. "Why not?" he asked, scratching behind the pup's ears, causing it's tail - or rather, it's whole rump - to shake. "You've complained how quiet the house is sometimes. A puppy would liven it up a bit."

Obito stood his ground. "Who would watch it when we're on missions together? And don't say Sensei or Rin; they don't count."

Kakashi frowned, glaring up at him as he mentally went through his list of friends. It was depressingly small as he rarely talked to anyone that wasn't Obito, Minato, or Rin. Except for his... Kakashi beamed. "Gai!"

Obito flinched at the name. "Oh, no! There is no way I'm letting that spandex-clad freak anywhere _near _our house," he squeaked, clutching his bag of candy close to his chest as he looked around nervously as if he expected Kakashi's stalker to jump out from somewhere and start sprouting off about youth and manliness and _challenges_. "It would only encourage him."

Kakashi sighed. Sure, Gai could be annoying when he got going on one of his youth rants but he really wasn't all that bad. "What about Genma?" he offered. He didn't expect Obito to agree to this one either but he only had so many friends.

Obito glared. "The pervert who's always trying to get into your pants? Hell no!"

Kakashi stared sadly at the puppy in his arms; the only other friend he had was Asuma but he smoked too much and Kakashi didn't think breathing in smoke would be good for the pup.

The puppy whined at Kakashi, sensing his new friend's sudden depression and wondering what caused it. He turned his attention to the human his new friend had been making noises at, hoping he could fix it somehow so they could play again.

Obito winced as the puppy stared up at his with those big, soulful eyes. He had never seen something so wretchedly adorable. But Obito was determined to leave to store with Kakashi and _without _the puppy and he _would _succeed... as long as Kakashi didn't...

Kakashi gazed up at him, pouting and looking so sad and miserable that Obito felt like the worst filth in the world for putting that expression on the younger boy's face. Obito groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Why did he ever think he could win?

xxxxxxxxxx

"Does the candy store sell puppies now?" Minato asked, staring in confusion at the ugly brown puppy Kakashi was cuddling with on the couch. "That hardly seems sanitary."

Obito glared at his former Sensei. While he was happy the man had found time to visit them, he didn't need his smart-ass comments. "Some _idiot_ thought it was a good idea to build a pet shop _right across _the street from the candy store."

"And Kakashi noticed," Minato said, smiling in amusement as he remembered all the times Kakashi had dragged him into a pet shop and begged him for a puppy. Obviously he should have taught Obito how to handle such a situation. "And you just couldn't say no to him could you?" He laughed, shaking his head. He had expected this to happen eventually; Obito loved making Kakashi happy. And judging by the bright smile on Kakashi's unmasked face, he was very happy indeed. "So what's it's name? And what kind of dog is it?"

Obito shrugged and picked up the packet of papers the woman at the pet shop had given them. "It says it's a pug," Obito read aloud, glancing over at Kakashi and the puppy. "Kakashi named it Pakkun."

Minato was still smiling. "Good name. I bet that dog will do Kakashi some good. He needs something to take care of."

Obito shrugged and pouted, bitter over having lost such an expensive argument. Reaching into his bag of toasted marshmellow jellybeans, he grabbed a handful and popped a few in his mouth, still glaring at Kakashi and the puppy.

Minato ignored his former students attitude, figuring he'd come around soon enough, and stared worriedly at the bag of candy. "You didn't let him get chocolate, did you?"


End file.
